


History Boys Drabbles - Gen

by Celandine



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include a variety of gen situations in the History Boys-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irwin regrets nothing of what he has done.

He has made of himself what he always intended – his name is familiar country-wide, and if the dons in their ivied halls are less than generous with their respect, he doesn't care. History should be known, Irwin has always thought, and if the way to do so is to make it 'popular' by means that university historians scorn that's all right. A thousand times more people will learn their country's past through his television programmes than through any of their weighty tomes. He regrets nothing of what he has done, and only one or two things that he has not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, because she's not feeling well.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona is alone tonight.

Fiona has painted her nails (fingernails twice, toenails once), and rearranged her dressing table, and sorted out her wardrobe and put everything back in colour order.

Now she is bored.

Stuart isn't here tonight. He half-promised to come, but it's after nine and he hasn't rung. She won't see him until Monday, most likely, and then she'll be trying to avoid the Headmaster's pats on her bum while looking as if she isn't.

There's a history book on the night stand that Stuart left yesterday. She picks it up and begins to read. It is after midnight when she surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime who wanted gen with Fiona, "bored".


	3. Dragon in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irwin's having trouble thinking positively.

Irwin dropped his briefcase with a thud on the cracked linoleum, switched on the kettle, and went to wash off his rain- and mud-spattered spectacles. He peered in the bathroom mirror and thought dispiritedly that what he'd overheard was correct; he did only look about five minutes older than the students, although the actual gap was more than five years.

Later, forking up pot noodles, he wondered if anything would be different if he accepted the half-promised permanent position. Teaching was easy enough in its way, but wearing, and always with the risk that he might end up like Hector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For westernredcedar who asked for Irwin and gave the prompt "older."


	4. A Minute Will Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes poetry can be understood.

_In a minute there is time / For decisions and revisions that a minute will reverse._

Hector always told them that if they didn't understand poetry now, they would later, but Posner grasped these lines immediately.

Not even a _minute,_ Dakin's embrace. A few seconds, was all, and so he had seized his courage and asked for more, and to his surprise not been laughed at. Yet in that time he decided it was no use mooning after Dakin anymore; this was the best he could hope for, and now that he'd had it, he knew it would never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pushdragon who wanted Posner, "second." The title and the quoted line are from "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock," by T.S. Eliot.


End file.
